


Drabble: Roleplaying.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Drabble, F/M, Kissing, Time Period: Reign of Gregor Vorbarra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kissing the man and kissing the Emperor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Roleplaying.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://philomytha.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**philomytha**](http://philomytha.dreamwidth.org/) 's prompt on [](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fic_promptly**](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/) : _Vorkosigan, Gregor/Laisa, kissing the man and kissing the Emperor_

The Emperor holds still when he kisses her. It's perfunctory, civil, and polite. Sometimes, if they're only partially in view and the whole charade of it is meant to be making a point to The Court about something else entirely, the Emperor will turn away from their audience and give her a private smile. But usually he doesn't.

Kissing Gregor Vorbarra is a full-body experience. It requires utmost privacy and patience and sometimes deliberately turning away from all distractions, but it's always worth it. Someone made sure Gregor Vorbarra knew how to love her, and Laisa will be forever grateful.


End file.
